


Duyên - The XXX Files

by mallaidhsomo



Series: Duyên [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Shots, Consent is Sexy, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Improper use of tequila, Kaidan Goes to Andromeda, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, OR IS IT, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallaidhsomo/pseuds/mallaidhsomo
Summary: This is literally just a collection of smut and/or kink prompts for the Duyên-verse. That's all it is. Porn, not plot.Big thanks toUrdnotFLEXTheJediBardfor being an amazing beta for all things p0rn.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Duyên [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Caught in the Shower

Kaidan had been gone for…well, it felt like months but it was really about a week. Their apartment felt empty without him, and too quiet. Only three more days until his partner was home… not that Scott was counting.

Scott wasn't ashamed to admit that he missed Kaidan, an insane amount. He missed his mere presence in the apartment, his warm smile and the way he always hummed while he cooked, how he would still reach for Scott in the middle of the night to snuggle even though Scott was incapable of staying still. The small, happy noises he would make when they kissed, and the louder noises Scott would coax out of him in bed.

Scott had coaxed out all of those noises the night before Kaidan left on his business trip, wanting to catalog them, to sear them into his brain. Scott closed his eyes, letting shower spray roll down his neck and shoulders. He pictured Kaidan that night; stretched out on their bed, sweaty and panting, his thick erection down Scott's throat. Kaidan was never particularly quiet in bed to begin with, but that night...well, Scott was reasonably sure the neighbors knew how deliciously sated his partner was by the time Scott was done with him.

Scott was pretty fucking proud of himself for that one.

Looking down, he realized that his trip down Sexy Memory Lane had caused a reasonably expected reaction in his body. Groaning, he took himself in hand, letting the soap and hot water sloshing down his body guide his way. Three more days was a long fucking time to wait, and he certainly had the visual aids he needed to get through it.

A few swipes of his hand, aided by thoughts of pinning Kaidan to the wall and showing him _just_ how much he was missed, and Scott was rock hard.

Well, no reason to waste a perfect opportunity for easy cleanup.

He began to move his hand in faster and firmer strokes, moving his other hand down to fondle his balls. He was taking a day off once Kaidan got home, maybe two, and they were going to do all sorts of things all over this apartment. Scott closed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip as he imagined Kaidan bending him over the dining room table.

Caught up in the fantasy and the sound in the apartment muffled by the shower, Scott didn't hear the soft hiss of the apartment door opening or the sound of footsteps approaching the bathroom.

"Welcome home, Kaidan," SAM offered helpfully.

Scott jumped, scrambling on the wet tiles and catching himself on the wall before he fell and broke his neck and made the whole situation much worse. When he righted himself, he noticed his partner watching him, leaning against the door-jam with an amused smirk on his face.

"Kaid, you're uh... you're home early," Scott sputtered, turning into the shower spray to hide his raging erection as if Kaidan hadn't just walked in on him jerking off.

Kaidan chuckled, giving Scott an approving once-over, gaze lingering over his ass. "Don't stop on my account,"

Scott laughed nervously, shooting a glance over his shoulder to see Kaidan was _still_ leering at him. He felt his skin heat, and not from the water. "You going to help a guy out or…?"

Kaidan's smirk widened, and he crossed his arms over his chest, getting comfortable. "Nope. I think I'll just enjoy the show."

Scott scoffed, but the look on Kaidan's face gave him pause. He did seem… _really_ into the idea of watching Scott get himself off. Clearing his throat, Scott turned his body so his profile was facing his partner and gave himself a couple of experimental tugs. He watched Kaidan's eyes as he did so, and even from several feet away he could see his pupils dilate as he watched Scott stroke himself.

"We really doing this?" Scott asked, voice low and rough. He wasn't opposed to the idea, and as a matter of fact, the more he watched Kaidan obviously enjoying the show, the more into it he got.

Kaidan hummed in acknowledgment. "Tell me what you're thinking." His voice was also pitched lower, and it sent a shot of arousal straight down Scott's gut. Kaidan's voice was sexy no matter what he was doing, but when he talked like _that_?

Scott was reasonably sure he could get off to sound of Kaidan's voice alone.

"I'm thinking this would be better if you joined me," Scott put in, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock and groaning. Sure, this was hot, but Kaidan's hands on him was hotter.

"And what would I be doing?"

Scott paused, looking at him. Kaidan's gaze was glued to the hand moving up and down Scott's length.

Ok… so this _is_ what we're doing. He could get behind that.

"You'd be on your knees," Scott replied, closing his eyes to move back into the fantasy.

Kaidan hummed again, and even from several feet away, Scott could swear he felt the vibration of that down his own chest, pooling in his gut. "Would I now?"

Scott groaned, his head falling back as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Yeah, he could get off on this man's voice alone. He was half tempted to ask Kaidan to do just that.

Scott didn't trust his ability to form words, so he just nodded.

"Well," Kaidan mused. "You did tell me I should get a gold medal for sucking cock."

Scott sputtered, wanting to laugh even as Kaidan's filthy words drew a deep moan from his throat.

It was the damn truth, though. Scott thought he was going to black out the first time he came in Kaidan's mouth, staring into those big brown eyes as he took Scott's length down his throat.

" _Fuck_ ," Scott hissed, thighs quaking as he felt the beginnings of orgasm bloom in his gut. He leaned against the wall of the shower for support, giving Kaidan a full frontal view of him wanking off to the fantasy of his partner deep-throating him.

"Is that what you want, sweetheart?" Kaidan purred. "Me on my knees in front of you, taking you all the way in until you spill down my throat?"

Scott _whined._ Yes, he would like that very much. His head fell back to the tile wall with a _thunk_ , a little harder than he intended, but he was too far gone to give a damn.

"I love how you taste, baby. And when you scream my name when you come? It's fucking beautiful."

Even without the added benefit of Kaidan's mouth on him, Scott _did_ cry out his name as he came, his entire body tightening up as he pulsed his release onto the wet tiles.

He nursed himself through the aftershocks, eyes still closed tightly, and he heard the rustling of fabric that he hoped to any god that might be listening that it was Kaidan finally planning on joining him. The sound of feet on wet tiles proved his wish true.

"Kaid," he murmured, opening his eyes to find his partner standing in front of him, stark naked and smirking.

Kaidan cupped Scott's face in his hands as Scott reached out to grab him around the waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Kaidan was rock hard and ready to go, poking against Scott's hip.

" _Fuck_ , I missed you," Scott groaned, tapping their foreheads together before Kaidan pulled him in to kiss him.

He kept it light at first, softly brushing their lips together, nipping at Scott's mouth. His hands wandered, touching anywhere he could reach, and Scott reached between them and took Kaidan in hand, stroking gently.

Kaidan hummed against his ear. "How _much_ did you miss me?" He purred, nipping at Scott's ear.

Scott smirked, pulling away to give himself enough room to sink to his knees, where he proceeded to _show_ his partner just how much he missed him, and by the time he was done, he had Kaidan yelling _his_ name.

Scott had never bought into the idea that distance made the heart fonder, but as he stared up at Kaidan's sated face, reveling in the feeling of his partner's fingers carding through his hair, he thought that _maybe_ another business trip was ok.

In several months. 


	2. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensory Deprivation Kink Prompt

Scott _giggled_ , like a school kid and not a grown ass Pathfinder, watching Kaidan pull a pair of noise-canceling earbuds from the desk drawer. Kaidan typically used them when he had a migraine and needed silence. Tonight however, they were enlisted for a much more fun purpose.

Kaidan gave him a wry look, palming the buds and coming to stand in front of Scott. "This was your idea, you know."

Scott continued to smirk as Kaidan gently reached up and put the buds in Scott's ears but didn't turn them on. "I know. I just… always wanted to try something like this, but uh…" he flushed a little at Kaidan's sharp gaze. "I haven't trusted someone enough until now."

Kaidan smiled at that, kissing him on the tip of his nose, then turning back to the desk.

"Besides," Scott continued. "I didn't know at first if you'd be into it." He snorted. "Turns out you're a lot less vanilla than I'd imagined."

Another sly smile from his partner as he turned back towards him, another object in his hands, one that made Scott's pulse pick up a bit.

"Haven't heard any complaints from you."

Scott's voice dropped a pitch as he watched Kaidan idly rubbing the fabric of the blindfold between two fingers. "And you never will."

Kaidan snorted, then held the blindfold aloft. "Ok?"

Scott nodded. "Very ok."

Kaidan leaned in to kiss him, face flushed and pupils dilated, giving away that he was also looking forward to what was ahead. He kissed Scott slow and deep, slipping his tongue between his teeth as he slipped the blindfold over Scott's head and brought his world into darkness.

Scott pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as Kaidan pulled away, anticipation singing along his nerves. Just the mere suggestion of what was about to happen had brought a tightness to his pants that was difficult to ignore.

"I'm going to undress you now, ok?" Kaidan whispered, his breath tickling Scott's ear.

Scott shivered, nodding.

Kaidan's hands were suddenly at his waist, fingertips slipping under the hem of Scott's shirt and teasing the skin around his belly button. His breath hitched as Kaidan moved those skilled hands up his chest, taking the shirt with him. He lifted his arms to allow Kaidan to slip the shirt over his head, then found himself being kissed senseless with his arms still above his head and tangled in his shirt sleeves. 

He nipped at Kaidan's lips and his partner groaned into his mouth.

"Enjoying yourself, Kaid?" Scott smirked, lowering his arms back to his sides when he was finally freed of his shirt.

Kaidan's hands were roaming back down Scott's chest and stomach, tracing the lines of muscle with his fingertips. "You're really fucking beautiful, you know that?"

Scott's smirk grew wider, but inside his heart was doing gymnastics. Flowery praise had never really been a big deal for him, but when _Kaidan_ said it? He turned into a Pathfinder shaped puddle of mush.

Kaidan's hands found his waistband, and Scott inhaled sharply and he felt fingertips slip inside, tracing along his waist to the front, where they deftly undid the button.

The pants were pushed down past his ass, briefs too, and Kaidan's hand roamed around to the back, where he took two handfuls of Scott's ass and squeezed. Scott's gasp was swallowed by Kaidan's mouth, but he quickly moved on to kissing his jaw up to his ear.

"You're going to be hoarse by the time I'm done with you, sweetheart." He purred, and Scott moaned, an obscene noise he'd normally be embarrassed about, but now couldn't be bothered to care.

Kaidan removed his pants the rest of the way, kneeling down to help Scott step out of them. When he stood back up, he took Scott's hand, squeezing gently. "Alright, I'm going to walk you to the bed,"

Scott nodded, and felt Kaidan pull gently on his hands, leading him towards the bed.

"Are you still dressed?" Scott asked. Kaidan pulled him to a halt just before the backs of his legs hit the bed, and he sat down with a huff.

The mattress shifted slightly as Kaidan leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "Don't worry about me." He whispered. "Scoot up towards the headboard."

Scott did what he was asked and felt Kaidan follow by the shifting of the mattress. Kaidan's body draped over top of him, their hearts beating next to each other, both frantic.

Kaidan kissed him again, fingers tracing along the back of his neck and against his amp port, causing Scott to groan into his partner's mouth. His skin tingled and buzzed and he smelled ozone, a sure-fire sign that just that simple touch caused him to flare already.

Kaidan hummed against his mouth, continuing to explore him so slowly and so sweetly that Scott thought his heart might burst.

"I'm going to turn on the earbuds now, ok?" Kaidan murmured between kisses. "If you want me to stop." Another kiss. "Just say the word,"

Scott nodded. "Got it." His voice was low, full of desire.

"I love you," Kaidan whispered next to his ear, licking along the shell.

Scott shivered from head to toe, gasping. "I love you, too."

He felt Kaidan shift, and a moment later silence joined his world of darkness. Kaidan moved off him completely, leaving him in complete silence and darkness, sprawled out stark naked on their bed. Scott was far from helpless, and it wasn't as if he'd asked Kaidan to restrain him, but had he been with anyone else, he wouldn't have been able to lay there so calmly. Not knowing what Kaidan was doing, not being able to hear him or see him, was exhilarating and erotic in a way Scott hadn't realized was possible.

He lay like that for seconds, or maybe minutes. With two of his senses taken from him, it was hard to tell, so he practically jumped out of his skin when he felt Kaidan's hands on his thighs, tracing his fingertips up to wander across the deep 'v' of Scott's hips. The mattress shifted slightly and a moment later a warm tongue joined the hands, kissing and licking along his hipbone and _…. Gods._

With his sight and hearing taken from him, everything was just… _more_ , and he moaned, probably way louder than was necessary, but who the hell cared. Kaidan's hands and mouth moved up his stomach and Scott felt Kaidan's bare flesh rub against where their bodies met. The friction, normally pretty fantastic by itself, suddenly felt fucking _incredible._

He bit his lip to stifle another moan that was trying to rip it's way out as Kaidan made his trek up to Scott's chest, fingers leaving tiny trails of fire along his chest up to his throat, soft kisses making him squirm. Kaidan mouthed at the hollow of his throat, one of the places that made Scott _crazy_ , and he did moan again, louder this time, followed by a desperate groan of his partner's name.

He couldn't hear it, but he felt Kaidan chuckle, the deep rumbling in his chest vibrating out along Scott's skin. Then he was being kissed again, desperately, and Kaidan's fingers danced along the back of his neck, sweeping against his amp, causing him to flare, the smell of eezo crackling through the room again.

Scott buried his fingers in his partner's hair, holding him there as they began to rut against each other, slowly. Kaidan was already as hard as he was, and Scott felt the rumble from Kaidan's chest as he growled into Scott's mouth.

 _Fuck_ but he could probably come like this. And just when he thought he might, Kaidan was moving south again, slowly, letting Scott come down from his desperate high as he made his way down. The desperate urge to come was gone by the time Kaidan was back at his hipbones, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses past his belly button.

Kaidan nudged his thighs apart and Scott felt him settle between his legs. One hand gripped his cock, hard, and good thing too, because the other trailed a little lower, already lubed up fingers teasing against his entrance.

Scott cursed, hips bucking up and pushing him into Kaidan's waiting mouth, and if it wasn't for the death grip his partner had on him, he would have come right then and there.

Kaidan eased him back from the edge, slowly teasing him with his fingers as he applied gentle kisses against his shaft. Scott concentrated on his breathing and the feel of Kaidan, reaching down to card his fingers through that thick black hair.

Once his breathing had steadied again, he felt a wet heat begin to envelop his cock as Kaidan slowly swallowed him down. A slick finger breached his entrance and he moaned his partner's name from deep in his chest, fingers in Kaidan's hair tightening. He told him how fucking good that felt, how perfect he was, even though he couldn't hear himself speak and could have been shouting it to the ceiling for all he knew.

Kaidan's finger slowly moved in and out, opening him up and _just_ avoiding the spot he needed him to hit so badly, while he began a steady rhythm of bobbing. Scott's hands flew up to grip the headboard behind him, afraid that he'd actually hurt Kaidan if he grabbed at him any harder. His hips began to move in earnest, trying to push himself down Kaidan's throat, but his partner's hand at the base of his shaft prevented it.

Scott growled. Kaidan was keeping him at the edge on purpose, which was maddening and also hotter than hell. A vibration from Kaidan's mouth hit Scott's cock, he was _chuckling_ at him, and he cursed, back arching off the bed as eezo crackled across his skin. He didn't bother pulling them back this time, letting the hum dance across his skin. Kaidan hadn't yet turned on his own biotics, probably a good thing, or Scott would have shot his load and ended this way too soon.

Another slicked up finger pushed its way inside, and Scott _whimpered_ , Kaidan's name slipping past his lips on a plea. Kaidan spent a few more minutes preparing him, talented hands and mouth working their magic until Scott wasn't even sure if he was making noises anymore or just nonsense. He could feel the rumbling in his chest that indicated speech or noise, but he was too far gone to know what they were.

Finally, Kaidan's fingers slipped out and Scott's erection fell from his mouth, and Scott whined at the loss. The mattress shifted under him as Kaidan moved, and Scott squirmed in anticipation, gripping the headboard with white knuckles. Kaidan's hand ghosted against his thighs, squeezing gently before he maneuvered Scott into position. Hands stroked down his chest to his stomach, coming to rest at the soft spot between groin and hip, caressing the tender skin.

He felt the blunt tip of Kaidan against him, and bit down on his bottom lip as his partner began to slowly slip inside. Scott took deep breaths… in through the nose, out through the mouth. Feeling Kaidan inside him was always amazing, but _now…_ with nothing to go on but _feel_ …

He felt Kaidan still above him, likely thinking Scott needed him to slow down for comfort, so Scott told him to keep going, don't stop, god _please_ don't ever stop, and Kaidan pushed in further, pulling a deep, loud moan from Scott's lips as he bottomed out.

They were still then, adjusting, and Kaidan's grip on his hips tightened just slightly, indicating to Scott that he was nearing the end of his own control.

Kaidan began to move, slowly at first, shallow little thrusts that still made Scott writhe under him. His fingers danced along Scott's flesh, up his stomach to his chest, and Scott felt a similar but different buzz of eezo that told him that Kaidan had begun flaring with him.

Even though he couldn't see it, Scott knew he looked gorgeous.

Kaidan shifted Scott's legs around enough so he could lean down and kiss him, bringing their bodies flush together, trapping Scott's erection between their stomachs and rubbing against it in a maddening way as Kaidan moved against him.

Kaidan kissed him, hard, and Scott's hands flew to the back of his neck, tangling in his hair, holding him in place and skirting across his amp. His partner shuttered, and Scott smirked into their kiss, telling him he loved him. Kaidan's chest rumbled in a way that made Scott believe he was returning the sentiment.

They began to move in earnest, Scott bucking his hips to meet with each one of Kaidan's thrusts. Electric sparks danced across his skin and through his bones, not all of it due to the eezo moving between them. Scott wondered for a moment if they were going to break something in the room, and immediately decided it was worth it.

He imagined what Kaidan looked like in that moment; golden skin slick with sweat, perfect muscles moving in that practiced way to drive Scott crazy, eyes glowing blue as he lost control of his biotics. In other words, perfect.

And of course, Scott couldn't hear him, but he felt the vibrations in Kaidan's chest as they moved together, and imagined the moans, growls, and filthy words coming from his mouth. Neither of them were particularly quiet in bed, and it sometimes devolved into a contest to see who could make the other one louder.

Kaidan usually won.

Kaidan's hands tangled with Scott's own next to his head, and Scott felt a familiar heat begin to coil in his gut as they both gave up all pretense of being slow or tender and began to move at the pace that would likely leave Scott feeling it the next morning.

Having Kaidan tucked deep inside him never failed to reduce him to a squirming, moaning mess, but with his sense of touch heightened, every slide of his partner against his most sensitive area shot sparks up his spine, almost like a hundred tiny little orgasms.

Kaidan's rhythm began to falter, and Scott knew he was close. Releasing one of his partner's hands, he reached between them to begin stroking himself, using the wetness he had already produced to ease his way. A half a dozen strokes later he felt his own orgasm building, and he told Kaidan as much.

He felt a rumble from his partner's chest as Kaidan's free hand slid behind Scott's neck, fingers sliding against his amp.

Scott whimpered, shuddered, then came with a shout that could have been nonsense but was likely Kaidan's name, stars bursting behind his eyes. His partner came moments behind him, grip on Scott's hand and neck tightening as he broke out into a full-body shiver. The rumble in his chest was low and deep.

Kaidan bumped their foreheads together as they both breathed through the aftershocks, one hand still entangled with Scott's and the other tracing lazy circles against his temple.

After several moments of just breathing together, Scott felt Kaidan's hands untangle from his, trailing up his shoulders to his ears, where he gently pulled the earbuds out.

At first, all Scott heard was the ambient sound of the room and their mutual labored breathing. Finally, he felt Kaidan's lips against his ear.

"How do you feel?" he asked, voice low and raspy.

Scott smiled, tilting his head to try to catch Kaidan's lips. "Fucking fantastic."

And, huh, Kaidan was right. He was hoarse.

His partner chuckled, kissing him thoroughly. "I have to say, I could get used to this more adventurous side of you."

Kaidan's hands trailed up his temples, sliding the blindfold off. Scott blinked a few times, adjusting to the dim light, finally locking eyes with his partner, who was staring at him, smiling sheepishly. His hair was a tousled mess, black curls falling onto his forehead.

"Fuck you're gorgeous," Scott blurted, surging up to kiss him again.

Kaidan laughed against his mouth, rolling them both over to their sides so they were lying face to face, legs tangled together.

"So," Scott mumbled, feeling the familiar post-orgasm sleepiness settle in. "How loud was I?"

Kaidan hummed, running his fingers through Scott's hair, which wasn't helping keep him awake. His body tingled pleasantly at the sensation, and he nuzzled into Kaidan's neck. "Well, let's just say I'm glad we don't have neighbors at the moment."

Scott groaned, grateful to have his face tucked against Kaidan to hide his blush. "That bad, huh?"

Kaidan chuckled, tracing a lazy line down the dip of Scott's spine. "Bad? Nah. It was sexy as hell."

Scott grinned. If Kaidan liked it, he didn't give a shit _who_ heard.

"Well," he said, snuggling a little closer. They would need to get up and shower soon, and he wanted to get as much out of these moments as he could. "Maybe we could try that again. Maybe we could uh… switch it up next time,"

He felt Kaidan hum against him again. "I could definitely get behind that,"


	3. Elaaden Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Kinktober prompt list: "Food"
> 
> No actual food was harmed in the writing of this smuff. It's just body-shots. Tequila makes Scott and Kaidan's clothes fall off.

Biotics ran hot. They ran hot in a sexy way, but also in a 'I'm sweating my ass off while a non-biotic would just be uncomfortable' sort of way. Currently, Scott was running hot in the not-so-fun way. He and Kaidan had arrived on Elaaden the prior day, and it was smack in the middle of summer on the desert planet, which meant that no amount of climate control could keep the little prefab they had been assigned at the temperature they desired.

Scott rifled through his duffle, not looking for anything in particular, while Kaidan paced the small room, nose in a data-pad and a pinched look on his face. They were both restless, neither particularly fond of Elaaden, especially when it was just fucking _hot_.

Scott rose to his feet, bottle of Heleus distilled tequila in hand. It didn't hold a candle to the Milky Way kind, not yet anyhow, but it wasn't half bad. He brought the bottle over to the side table across from the bed, then knelt to dig for some glasses, coming up short. He made a face. New Tuchanka really had to work on their hospitality services.

Scott turned at the sound of a data-pad hitting the end table and his partner's frustrated sigh. They had both already stripped down to lounge pants, just to try to cool off a bit, but when Scott caught sight of Kaidan, shirtless and slightly sweaty, he felt a flush of heat for an entirely different reason.

He bit his lip, carrying the bottle over to wear his partner stood, an idea forming in his mind that would be a _much_ more fun way to sweat.

Kaidan turned to him, quirking an eyebrow, gaze darting from the liquor bottle to Scott's face.

"You have that look on your face."

Scott huffed. "What look is that?"

"Like you're up to something."

Scott smirked, reaching behind Kaidan to place the bottle on the end table next to the bed.

"Maybe I am," he murmured, tracing his fingertips against the small of Kaidan's back as he pulled his arm back.

His partner shivered under his touch, especially when Scott slipped his fingers under the waistband of his pants, pulling him closer. A grin split Kaidan's face as Scott placed his palm on the slightly clammy skin of his sternum and moved down, touch feather light, to ghost across Kaidan's belly. The muscles jumped slightly at his touch and Scott winked, slipping those fingers into Kaidan's waistband as well, pulling their hips flush together.

"You know that's only going to make it _hotter_ in here," Kaidan offered, voice pitched low and husky, sending a shot of heat straight to Scott's gut. Kaidan's hands circled Scott's waist, slipping underneath the fabric of his pants to come to rest at the top of his buttocks.

"Hmm, you may be right," Scott countered, spinning them both around so that the back of Kaidan's calves hit the mattress. With a slight push, his partner sat down with a huff, and Scott climbed in his lap. "But if we're going to get all sweaty anyway, might as do something fun while we're at it, right?"

Kaidan grinned, slipping his hands down the back of Scott's pants and giving his butt a squeeze. He nodded towards the bottle of liquor. "What's that for?"

Scott pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and pushed Kaidan back onto the mattress with one hand while he reached for the bottle with the other. He twisted off the cap and took a sip, keeping his eyes glued to Kaidan's face as he did. His partner watched him, curiosity mixed with desire, and hissed when Scott dribbled a bit of the liquor into the hollow of his throat. Kaidan opened his mouth to protest, but it was broken on a gasp as Scott bent over to lick it up.

"Much better," he commented, sitting back up to admire his partner's blissed out expression. "Just needed a little salt."

Kaidan chuckled, idly rubbing Scott's thighs. "Plenty more where that came from,"

"I know," Scott smirked, climbing off Kaidan's lap. "Now scoot up on the bed. I'm not done with you yet."

One of Kaidan's eyebrows rose in question, but he did what he was asked. Climbing back on the bed, Scott straddled his shins, then dribbled more of the tequila into Kaidan's navel. He made a strangled sound deep in his throat as Scott bent down to lap it up, making sure to maintain eye contact as he did.

" _Fuck_ , Scott."

Scott smirked, winking at him as he poured a bit more tequila onto the center of Kaidan's stomach, then bent down quickly to lick it up before it spilled onto the sheets. The muscles of his partner's belly jumped under his tongue as Kaidan sucked in a hitched breath.

Scott licked a path up Kaidan's chest, dribbling liquor and lapping it up as he went, before finally ending where he started, pouring a small amount into the hollow of Kaidan's throat once again. After licking up the last bit, Scott trailed his tongue up Kaidan's neck to his jaw, finally crushing their mouths together. Kaidan growled, pushing his tongue passed Scott's lips, a hand fisting in Scott’s hair.

Kaidan surged up, manhandling Scott back into his lap. Scott giggled, holding the tequila bottle aloft so it wouldn't spill on the bed.

"You liked that, huh?" Scott teased when he could break apart from Kaidan's mouth to speak.

"I like everything you do," Kaidan replied, taking the bottle from Scott's hand and taking a pull. He made a face at the taste, leaning forward to deposit the bottle back on the end table. "That's terrible."

Scott laughed, circling Kaidan's neck with his hands and playing with the hairs at his nape. "It's not great. Tastes better on you,"

Kaidan gave him a wry look and Scott smirked, rolling his hips against his partner's lap. Kaidan groaned, taking two handfuls of Scott's ass and scooting them both to the center of the bed, where he pushed Scott onto the mattress and flipped him on his belly.

Scott huffed, opening his mouth to protest, but his voice broke on a gasp as Kaidan began to pull his pants down his hips.

"My turn to taste something," Kaidan said, giving one of Scott's cheeks a playful smack.

Scott hummed, crossing his arms under his head and gazing back over his shoulder at Kaidan. His partner smirked, that _fucking smirk_ that sent a shot of arousal straight to Scott's core, before nudging Scott's thighs apart and settling between them. He palmed the globes of Scott's ass, squeezing gently, giving him a scorching stare that made Scott squirm.

Kaidan nipped playfully at Scott's flank, and Scott pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, wriggling slightly when his partner's tongue flicked out to lick at the same spot. Kaidan made a path up his back, leaving open mouthed kisses and tiny bites in his wake. Scott squirmed under his touch, rolling his hips when Kaidan's pelvis aligned with his ass and gasping as he felt his partner's erection against his cleft.

Kaidan chuckled, licking across the shell of Scott's ear, his breath leaving a chill on his damp skin.

"That all the tasting you planned on doing?" Scott teased, breath ragged.

Kaidan hummed, rocking his hips against Scott's butt as he worked his lips and mouth down his neck. "Oh no, sweetheart." He brought his lips back against Scott's ear. "I'm not done with you yet."

The groan that slipped past Scott's lips was wanton, and when Kaidan reached for the bottle of lube on the end table, he shivered in anticipation. Kaidan nuzzled against his throat, and Scott felt his slight growl more than heard it.

"You're mine, aren't you?" Kaidan murmured, carding a hand through Scott's hair and sliding his fingers across his amp.

"Yes," Scott gasped, shuddering.

"Say it."

"I'm yours," Scott whispered, the truest thing he'd ever said. He belonged to the man above him body, heart, and soul, a fate he was more than happy with.

Kaidan hummed in pleasure, kissing, nipping, and licking any part of Scott's throat he could reach before making his way back down his back.

"I love you," Kaidan murmured against his skin, and Scott's heart clenched nearly to bursting. He didn't think he'd ever tire of hearing those words.

"I love you, too, Kaid," He looked over his shoulder at his partner, who offered him a smile that was so warm and open and _happy_ that Scott felt his stomach do a somersault.

But that smile quickly turned to that damn smirk again as he leaned down and placed a kiss against the small of Scott's back, palming the rounded flesh of his ass.

"Now, let's see if I can get you to wake the neighbors. What do you say?"

Scott grinned, breaking out in a full body shiver despite the heat. "Challenge accepted."

Kaidan winked at him, settling back between his legs. Scott wanted to watch him, but the angle was awkward, and when Kaidan spread his cheeks and his breath ghosted against Scott's entrance, he turned his face back into the pillow to muffle a moan.

Kaidan held him in place by the flesh of his ass, which was a good thing, because the second a wet tongue flicked against his entrance his hips bucked up. He cursed into his pillow, writhing against that wet heat, and Kaidan had the nerve to chuckle at him, the vibration causing him to groan louder.

He licked a broad stripe against his entrance, and Scott pushed his hips back, seeking more of that delicious heat. Kaidan's thumbs teased against the edges, applying pressure but not penetrating. Scott whimpered into the pillow. It had become a game of sorts for them, to see how loud they could get the other to be, and how fast. It was a matter of pride from Scott to hold out as long as possible, because he knew it was only a matter of time before it was game over. In the game of getting the other to be embarrassingly loud in bed, Kaidan was still reigning champion.

Not that Scott minded in the slightest.

Scott turned his head to the side to catch his breath, letting out an undignified yelp as Kaidan applied gentle suction against his hole.

"Oh, _fuck_ , do that again."

Kaidan laughed, rubbing his cheek against Scott's ass, but complied. Scott buried his face back in the pillow, a long, low moan tearing from his throat. As his partner continued to tease him with alternating licks, suction, and pressure with his fingers, Scott switched between burying his noise in the pillow or voicing his pleasure, demanding and finally begging for what he wanted.

"Fuck, Kaidan, _please._ You're such a god damn tease,"

Kaidan hummed against his skin, sliding back up Scott's body to bury his face in his neck.

"I can't help myself," he admitted, nipping gently at Scott's earlobe. "The way you sound?" Scott shivered when the lube cap clicked open. "The way you move when I touch you?" He gasped when Kaidan's slick fingers moved against his entrance. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

One of Kaidan's fingers slipped inside and Scott whimpered, pushing back against Kaidan's hand, seeking _more._

"Oh fuck _, yes_ ," he groaned, and Kaidan chuckled, nuzzling against his throat.

His finger teased Scott open, drawing more normally embarrassing noises and curses from him that Scott just couldn't care about anymore, and when a second finger slipped in besides the first, he cried out, shuddering against the duel sensation of Kaidan's hands down below and his lips and tongue working magic on his neck and throat. He fisted the sheets and bucked back against Kaidan's hand before rocking forward again, seeking more of that delicious fullness and friction against his neglected erection all at once.

It didn't take long, however, before even that wasn't enough, and he reached back to fist a hand in Kaidan's hair, growling.

"I need you inside me. _Now._ "

Kaidan hummed against his skin, nuzzling the back of his neck, breath ghosting across his amp port. Scott shivered, almost relieved when Kaidan moved away, giving him a chance to catch his breath. He glanced behind him to watch his partner shed his pants, his arousal laying hard against his belly. Scott swallowed thickly, scooting up onto his hands and knees. Kaidan settled in behind him, running a reverent hand over his flank, his weight pressing against Scott's back and his slick length teasing his cleft.

Scott's groan as he rocked his hips back was broken on a gasp as Kaidan wrapped a strong arm around his torso and pulled him up, settling his back against Kaidan's chest. The position was a little awkward until they found their footing; Scott bracing one arm against the headboard for leverage with Kaidan grasping his hips.

He erupted in a full body shiver, goosebumps exploding across his skin as Kaidan slowly pushed inside. He bit his lip to stifle any noises and was rewarded for his silence by the beautiful sound of his partner's gasp in his ear, followed by his rich voice growling his name. Kaidan's body trembled behind him and Scott hummed happily, pushing his hips back to take Kaidan further inside.

>" _God,_ " Kaidan gasped as he bottomed out, and Scott wanted to agree, but could do no more than make a desperate noise that sounded a lot like Kaidan's name.

One of Kaidan's hands remained anchored on Scott's hip while the other slowly trailed up his torso, fingertips lightly tracing the musculature of his stomach and leaving little sparks in their wake. It came to rest across Scott's throat, a gentle pressure, and he leaned in to nuzzle against Scott's temple.

"You feel perfect," he murmured, slowly pulling out before sliding back home, stealing any words of agreement from Scott's mouth and lighting his nerves on fire.

Scott's grip on the headboard tightened as he pushed his hips back to meet Kaidan's forward thrust, Kaidan's length hitting _that spot_ inside him. Scott cursed, free hand scrambling to lock in Kaidan's hair, fingers skirting against his amp.

Kaidan hissed, shuddering against him. "You keep that up and this isn't going to last long," he warned, voice raw.

Scott smirked, doing it again, but also letting a small amount of dark energy gather around his body at the same time. It tingled his nerves, and when Kaidan's familiar field joined it he cried out, voice breaking on something that was almost a sob.

"Ok," Kaidan groaned, nuzzling into the back of Scott's neck. "I see how it is," His tongue trailed the edges of Scott's amp port, pulling another embarrassingly loud whine from his lips.

No, they weren't going to last long at all. Kaidan's forward thrusts began to pick up speed and Scott rocked himself back to meet him every time. The angle was _perfect_ , Kaidan felt _perfect_ ; against him, inside him, his breath along Scott's ear as he murmured and growled and gasped. The hand on Scott's hip slid forward to wrap around his neglected arousal and Scott whimpered, it was so fucking _good_.

A few expert strokes and Scott's nerves were on fire, the warmth growing in his stomach as his release closed in.

"Kaid…" he warned, voice raw, muscles locking up.

Kaidan hummed against his amp, whispered ' _come for me, Scott,'_ and that was it. Like a switch was flipped, Scott cried out Kaidan's name, body trembling violently as he pulsed his release over Kaidan's fingers. His biotics pulsed and flared, mixing with Kaidan's and setting his nerves alight as he rode the aftershocks. Kaidan's grip on his neck tightened a fraction and he whimpered against Scott's neck, calling out his name as he reached his finish.

Scott screwed his eyes shut, panting as he came down from the afterglow. Kaidan pressed soft kisses against his neck and temple, his heaving breath wafting across Scott's skin, causing a shiver. Kaidan pulled away after a couple moments, reaching down to snag a pair of their discarded pants to clean them both up. The mattress dipped as he climbed back on, then maneuvered Scott onto his side, where he slid in behind him, pulling Scott flush against his chest again.

"We both _really_ need showers," Scott offered, snatching one of Kaidan's hands and tangling their fingers together over his chest. They were both sweaty, sticky, and if they didn't take care of it soon, would both be pretty ripe pretty quick.

Kaidan hummed, nuzzling into the back of Scott's neck. He hooked an ankle around one of Scott's calves, tangling their legs together as well. "In a minute."

Scott snorted. "If you fall asleep like this, you're really going to regret it later."

A huff of breath dashed across his amp, and Scott shivered. "I'm comfy."

Scott smirked, snuggling further back into his partner's embrace. He wanted to move and didn't. What a problem to have.

"Tell you what," Scott offered. "This place had an honest to gods bathtub. How about I draw us a lukewarm bath." Kaidan made a noise of protest. "I'll help you wash your hair."

Kaidan stirred behind him, interested. Scott loved getting his hands in those thick black curls, and Kaidan turned to putty each time Scott played with it. It was a win-win.

"I'm listening,"

"And you can pick the vid we watch later,"

Kaidan shifted, rolling Scott onto his back, where he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before he slid out of the bed. "You have yourself a deal,"

Scott gave his butt a playful pinch as he passed, winking at the mock glare Kaidan threw over his shoulder. Then he settled back against the pillows as he heard the water running in the bathroom.

Turns out Elaaden had its perks, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to read more about Scott & Kaidan, please visit me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mallaidhsomo). 
> 
> Duyên also has a [playlist on Spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2sVvqlevVXiZKWklKB52YF?si=9BOyg7d3TiOqIseCkD5QZQ)


End file.
